


loser baby

by ji_an_yi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Getting Fired, M/M, Marking, Mommy Kink, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Tags for Chapter 2:, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, baby boy mark lee, donghyuck is a great boyfriend, mark cries a lot, mark has bad luck, mommy haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_an_yi/pseuds/ji_an_yi
Summary: things can’t get any worse for mark, but at least he gets to come home to his amazing boyfriend, donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 247





	1. loser

"mark lee!" mr. kim yells as he storms up to said boy. "another failed proposal. are you even trying?"

mark looks down at his desk, shame filling him once again. "i'm sorry, sir."

"save it, lee. this is your last chance. send me another one by the end of the day." mr. kim walks away with a huff before mark can even reply.

mark sighs and slumps down in his chair. he's only been working at kim enterprises for two weeks and he's already on the verge of getting fired. this is his fifth job in three months. he's surprised he was even hired here.

at his first job, he was a waiter at a restaurant, and he got fired for supposedly stealing the money from the tip jar, which was absolute bullshit because he didn't do it. at his second job, he was an employee at a grocery store, and got fired for calling off too much. he called off three times because one, he was sick. two, his mother was taken to the hospital and he went with her. and three, his car broke down. it was a series of unfortunate events that ultimately lead to him being let go. at his third job, he worked at subway and got fired for eating the food, which wasn't even true. it was his coworker that ate the food and blamed it on mark. at his fourth job, he worked in a warehouse and got fired because he made too many mistakes. he's already looking for his sixth job.

mark looks at the time on his computer, it's 17:45. an hour and fifteen minutes until he gets to go home and an hour and fifteen minutes to send his boss a decent proposal. but the issue is that mark doesn't even know what a decent proposal is, so how is he supposed to do something he doesn't even know how to do? well, he'll try his best.

"let's see here." mark mumbles to himself. he thinks and thinks and thinks, and when he looks at the time again, it's 18:23. roughly forty minutes went by and he's only one sentence in. he's about to admit defeat when a great idea pops into his head. he quickly types it into his document before it disappears out of his mind. he edits it and spell checks everything before sending it to his boss. he feels his body relax then.

"thank god."

it's 18:36. only 24 minutes until he can go home.

his phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out to look at the notification.

it's from his boyfriend.

_'what do you want for dinner tonight?'_

mark could really go for some chicken, and his boyfriend is good at cooking.

_'how does chicken sound?'_

his phone buzzes again not even two seconds later.

_'sounds good! i'll make corn and mashed potatoes too.'_

mark's smiles at the screen and types _'i'll be home in about a half hour. i love you xx.'_ he's about to press send but is interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"you're on the clock, lee. put your phone away." mr. kim practically growls. "come to my office. now."

mark gulps down his fear (tries to, at least) and does what he's told, standing up and following his boss.

"take a seat." mr. kim says, sitting behind his desk.

mark sits down in the chair across from him.

"now, mark. you do know why i called you here, right?"

mark nods slowly.

"you're proposal is shit."

mark feels a pang in his heart and he fights the urge to cry. he thought he did a great job on it this time, but apparently not.

"i've given you so many chances, but you kept letting me down. how do you expect to keep this job if you can't do anything right? you're a loser, mark, and i can't have a loser as an employee, so you're fired. pack up your stuff and leave."

"y-yes, sir." mark swallows dryly and gets up on shaky legs. he's tempted to beg mr. kim to let him keep the job and promise that he'll do better, but there's no use. mr. kim is right after all. mark _is_ a loser.

with an overstuffed binder in one arm and a jacket and an empty coffee cup in the other, mark clocks out for the last time and takes the elevator to the first floor. he walks out listlessly and trudges to the nearest bus stop.

he feels a drop of water hit his forehead and he looks up at the sky. it's drizzling.

mark sighs and looks at his watch, the bus is late today. and just when he thinks things can't get any worse, it starts to rain harder until it becomes a downpour.

he stands there all alone for what feels like hours, but then he perks up when he sees headlights.

the bus pulls up to the curb and its doors fly open. the driver greets him with a smile and mark wants to punch him. it's not fair that others get to be happy when he, himself, is miserable.

"$1.50." the driver says.

mark walks up the three steps to get onto the bus and pulls out his wallet. he opens it up and sees invisible months fly out. he's broke.

"uh, i don't have any money."

"then i'm sorry, man. no money, no ticket, no service."

mark nods his head in understanding and gets off the bus. the driver apologises again before heading off.

mark continues to stands in the pouring rain, pretending his tears are just some rain drops on his face.

he sighs once again and decides to walk the rest of the twenty blocks home.

but of course, something else has to go wrong. he ends up stepping in dog shit, twice, then he almost gets hit by a car while crossing the road.

the person in the car slams on the breaks and honks the horn.

"watch where you're going, asshole!" the driver yells.

mark mumbles an apology and jogs the rest of the way to the sidewalk.

he finally thinks things are okay again when he reaches his apartment complex. mark goes to use the elevator only to find out that it's not working. there's a sign on the doors that reads "out of order."

mark sighs for the umpteenth time and takes the stairs to the tenth floor.

when he fishes in his pockets for his keys to his apartment, they aren't there. he must've dropped them somewhere along the way. he knocks on the door and waits for his boyfriend to unlock it for him.

no one answers.

he knocks again, but still no answer.

he calls his boyfriend to see where he is, but it goes right to voicemail.

mark slides down the wall and brings his knees to his chest, then cries and cries and cries because things just got even worse.

he doesn't know how long he sits there until someone yells his name.

"mark!"

mark looks up to see his boyfriend running down the hall towards him with bags of groceries hanging on each arm.

"why are you sitting out here? ah, you're soaked!"

mark breaks down crying again.

"hyuckie."

donghyuck crouches down in front of the older boy.

"hey, baby. look at me." donghyuck takes mark's face in his hands. "what happened?"

"i don't know." mark whispers, his voice muted from his snotty nose.

"let's get you inside, yeah?"

donghyuck takes his boyfriend by the hand and unlocks the door, opening it and pulling mark in with him.

mark immediately latches onto the younger and sniffles into his neck.

"it's okay, baby. i'm here." donghyuck drops the bags onto the floor and wraps his arms around the older. he rubs mark's back and plays with the hairs at the base of his neck.

it's such a simple gesture, but it helps mark to relax into the younger's hold.

"wanna talk about it?" donghyuck asks gently.

mark shakes his head the best he can while it's buried into donghyuck's shoulder.

"today's been terrible. that's all."

donghyuck hums and holds mark close.

"things will get better, okay?"

mark lets out a pathetic laugh and pulls his head away to look his boyfriend in the face.

"do you love me?"

"of course i do!" donghyuck nearly yells. "i love you so much, baby." he kisses mark gently on the lips, the tip of his nose, both of his cheeks, and his forehead.

"i love you to the moon and back, markie."

mark lets out a sigh and kisses the younger.

"thank you, hyuckie. i love you too."

donghyuck gives him a sweet smile and breaks the hug.

"change your clothes and join me in bed. we don't want you catching a cold."

mark feels relief fill him as he follows the younger boy to their bedroom.

things may seem like they're only getting worse, but donghyuck always knows how to make everything better.


	2. baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck always knows how to take care of his boyfriend.

after a long, stressful day, mark loved nothing more than cuddling with his boyfriend. donghyuck makes him feel safe and secure, he's like a security blanket to mark.

mark settles into the bed beside the younger, and donghyuck pulls him to his chest, nuzzling his face into mark's damp hair.

"how're you feeling, baby?" donghyuck asks.

"mm, better." mark says.

"i'm glad."

donghyuck lets his fingers trace shapes into the small of mark's back, then trail up to his shoulder blades, then back down again. this always calms mark down.

"hyuckie?" mark whispers.

"yeah?"

"i love you."

"i love you too."

donghyuck's right hand settles on mark's hip and his left arm wraps around mark's back, effectively pulling him flush against the younger.

"wanna tell me about your day?"

mark sighs.

"i got fired. again."

donghyuck can hear the disappointment in his boyfriend's tone of voice.

"then i got caught in the rain and couldn't ride the bus because i had no money."

donghyuck hums and kisses mark's head.

"and then i had to walk home, and i stepped in dog poop two times and almost got hit by a car while crossing the street."

"aww, baby. is that why you were sitting on the floor in front of our apartment?"

"no. i lost my keys somewhere, so i had to wait for you to come home."

"i'm so sorry, markie." donghyuck actually _does_ feel sorry for his boyfriend. mark's had a very rough day.

"don't worry, i'm okay now."

mark's voice cracks at the end and he mentally scolds himself for being such a crybaby. he can't help it, though, and lets the tears fall anyway.

donghyuck can feel mark's shoulders start to shake, so he hugs him even tighter.

"let it all out, angel. there's no judgement here. you can cry as much as you need to."

and mark does just that.

he sobs into donghyuck's chest and holds onto his shirt, almost as if he's afraid that the younger is going to leave him.

donghyuck rubs his hip and whispers sweet nothings into his hair all the while.

after a few minutes, mark's sobs turn into hiccups and sniffles. he looks up to donghyuck and makes a kissy face, and donghyuck leans down to kiss him on the lips.

mark giggles cutely and goes back to hiding his face in his boyfriend's chest.

donghyuck's hands don't stop what they're doing, and soon, mark is whining quietly. mark's hips have always been sensitive.

"what's up, baby?" donghyuck asks, amused.

mark doesn't answer, so the younger's hand slides over more until it's resting on mark's ass, massaging the soft skin through the thin fabric of underwear.

mark whines again.

donghyuck laughs lightly and squeezes a globe.

"hyuck." mark whines.

"yes, angel?"

"you're doing this on purpose."

"doing what?"

donghyuck's hand slips under mark's underwear and he palms the naked skin.

"you know what."

"use your words, baby. i can't read minds."

mark looks up to the younger's face and pouts.

"quit teasing me."

donghyuck laughs again and flips himself over so he's on top of the older.

"you're too cute, mark."

donghyuck leans down to connect his lips with his boyfriend's. mark whines _again_ , and donghyuck knows that he should get a move on. he grabs mark's thighs, and with a little help from the older, wraps them around his waist, no once breaking the kiss.

mark's arms snake their way around donghyuck's neck to bring him closer, then he trails his lips down the younger's jaw, peppering his neck with little nips and hickeys.

donghyuck moans out unashamed and shimmies mark's underwear down his round butt cheeks. he brushes his finger across mark's entrance and mark whines loudly.

"hyuckie!"

"i got you, angel."

donghyuck leans back to rid the older of his underwear completely, then takes off his own, discarding both of them somewhere on the floor. he reaches into the nightstand drawer and pulls out a small bottle of watermelon scented lube, mark's favorite.

"open your legs wider for me, baby."

mark does so obediently.

donghyuck kisses his boyfriend again and brings a lubed finger down to mark's ass, prodding gently at mark's hole. the older lets out a quiet sigh as the younger's finger slides in.

this is always donghyuck's favorite part, opening mark up slowly and getting him all hot and bothered until he's begging donghyuck to just fuck him already.

donghyuck can't be too mean, though, since mark has had a terrible day. he has to be nice to his baby boy.

the younger adds another finger soon after because he knows that mark can take more.

"hyuckie, i'm ready."

"no you're not, angel." donghyuck says, shaking his head.

mark is impatient today, but that doesn't mean donghyuck isn't going to properly prep him first.

"i don't wanna hurt you, love."

mark makes a sound between a sigh and a whine and pulls donghyuck into a heated kiss. the younger opens his mouth to let mark suck on his tongue. this is mark's favorite thing to do in a make out session, so donghyuck indulges him.

donghyuck spreads his fingers in mark's ass, scissoring them, and mark almost cries as the overwhelming need to be filled washes over him. he bites down hard on the younger's tongue and donghyuck hisses in pain, pulling back to give mark a look.

mark fucking _giggles_ and mumbles a half-hearted apology, but he knows that donghyuck isn't mad, he knows that donghyuck likes it.

looks like donghyuck is gonna have to be a little mean today.

the older moans when donghyuck enters a third finger, stretching mark further to accommodate his cock. mark always gets a bit aggressive when donghyuck takes too long to prep him, now clawing his blunt nails down the younger's back and sucking more hickeys into his neck.

donghyuck breathes out a low moan that goes right to mark's nether regions. precum starts to bead at the head of mark's red and worked up cock.

"almost there, baby." donghyuck says.

mark let's out a frustrated groan.

"you want me to fuck you _that_ badly?"

"hyuckie." mark whines.

"tell me, angel. how much do you want me?"

mark looks like he's about to cry. he really needs his boyfriend to fuck the stress out of him right now, before he actually _does_ cry.

"please, hyuck!"

"please what?"

"please fuck me already!"

donghyuck leans down to give the older a chaste kiss.

"good boy." donghyuck whispers.

he pulls his fingers out of mark's ass and wipes them on the bed. then he grabs his achingly hard cock and jerks himself a couple times.

mark knees him in the side, and donghyuck laughs.

"okay, okay. i've teased you enough, angel."

donghyuck aligns his cock with mark's hole and slowly pushes the head in, both of them moaning in unison.

"i wish you could see yourself right now." the younger says. "you're practically sucking me into you."

mark blushes.

"sh-shut up!"

when donghyuck finally bottoms out, hips flush against mark's ass, he leans down to kiss the older's forehead.

"no more crying, okay princess?"

mark nods and donghyuck starts a leisurely pace, trusts deep.

every time donghyuck's cock brushes his sweet spot, mark sighs in pleasure. the older loves it like this, slow and soft, especially when he's had a bad day. he needs gentle love and affection, but right now, he wants something a little more.

"f-faster." mark says.

"are you sure, baby?" donghyuck muses. "we just started."

"i'm sure. please, hyuckie."

and who is donghyuck to deny his baby boy?

the younger picks up speed, snapping his hips to a new tempo, but not going _fast_. mark closes his eyes and focuses on the pleasure running up his spine and into his fingertips. his boyfriend is so good at this, he knows exactly how mark likes it.

mark reaches his arms up to pull donghyuck down and bites into his neck, and donghyuck trusts into him hard.

"ah! fuck!" mark whimpers.

donghyuck chuckles and leans back, then just stares at mark. how can his boyfriend be so cute yet so sexy? it's no secret to mark that donghyuck _loves_ biting during sex, and mark uses that to his advantage.

an idea pops into donghyuck's mind. he takes mark's hands and pins them above his head, then picks up the pace again.

mark mouth falls open and an endless stream of moans fill the room. it's no secret to donghyuck that mark _loves_ being restrained during sex, and donghyuck uses that to his advantage.

mark can get quite vocal in bed, and the younger takes great pride in being the only one who can turn his boyfriend into loud, shaking, moaning, sobbing mess.

donghyuck can see tears prickle the corners of mark's eyes.

"i said no crying, sweetheart."

"b-but—"

"be a good a boy and hold it in, okay?"

"ah! o-okay!"

another thing donghyuck takes great pride in is how his baby boy always listen to him. he's so obedient and does whatever the younger says, but donghyuck does _not_ use that to his advantage. he's not a monster. his main priority is taking care of his boyfriend and making him feel good.

mark is getting close now, donghyuck can tell. he's panting and clenching around donghyuck tightly. the younger isn't close yet, though.

"can i cum, hyuckie?" mark whimpers. "can i? i've been a good boy!"

"not yet, princess."

mark groans and closes his eyes again.

donghyuck takes in the sight before him. his boyfriend is laid out under him, hands pinned down above his head, eyes squeezed shut, a blush painting his face and chest, and thighs trembling. donghyuck couldn't ask for anything better. he loves his boy so much.

mark's whole body is shaking. it's taking everything in his power not to cry and cum. donghyuck told him not to, so he's gonna obey, but his cock is so hard and he wants to be touched so badly. mark is a good boy, though.

donghyuck can feel that pressure in the pit of his stomach, and he knows he's gonna explode soon.

"do you wanna cum, baby?" donghyuck asks.

"yes! please!"

"then cum from just my cock in your ass."

mark looks at him incredulously, but the younger knows that he can do it.

"you've done it before, so you can do it again."

mark can't help but let the tears fall from his eyes and trail down his temples. donghyuck coos at him.

"what happened to no crying?"

"'m sorry, hyuckie."

"i'm kidding, angel."

donghyuck leans down to kiss the corners of his boyfriend's eyes.

"you're allowed to cry."

that's all mark needs to hear. he cries and cries and cries, not because he's upset, but because it feels _so_ good. donghyuck always makes him feel so, unbelievably _good_.

donghyuck snaps his hips at a rapid speed, the sound of skin on skin almost as loud as mark's cries and moans. he's about to cum any moment now.

"you're such a good boy, princess. can you cum for me?"

mark shakes his head.

"yes you can. try your best."

mark really doesn't think he can do it without having any sort of stimulation to his cock.

"please, markie?"

donghyuck delivers a particularly hard thrust directly onto mark's prostate, and it has mark seeing stars.

"be a good boy and cum for mommy."

a couple more hard trusts later, and mark is cumming, shooting white ropes onto his abdomen. his whole figure jerks as the orgasm surges throughout every nerve in his body.

"my good baby boy."

donghyuck fucks him through it, chasing his own high. when he cums, mark is already shaking with oversensitivity. he lets mark's hands go and grabs his hips, grinding into the older to ride out his own orgasm. once donghyuck is spent, he collapses on top of his boyfriend and peppers kisses on his neck.

mark giggles at the ticklish sensation.

"you did so good, baby." donghyuck says. "so good for me."

"thank you, mommy." mark mumbles, wrapping his arms around the younger's back and pulling him close.

"no need to thank me, angel. let's take a bath, yeah?"

mark nods.

donghyuck picks himself up and looks at his boy. his sweet, sweet, baby boy. sometimes he wonders how he got so lucky.

donghyuck gets off the bed and holds his hand out for mark to take, but mark makes grabby hands and the younger picks him up bridal style, carrying him to the bathroom.

he sets the older down on the counter top, then draws them a warm bath and uses a lavender scented bath bomb. the smell of lavender calms mark's nerves.

"can you turn around for me, markie?"

mark hops down to the floor onto wobbly legs and braces him arms on the ledge.

donghyuck takes a wet wipe and cleans mark up, shoving his fingers into his boyfriend's ass to scoop out his load. mark whines a bit because it's sore.

after the two boys get situated in the tub, donghyuck shampoos and conditions their hair. the younger gets them out and dried before mark falls asleep in the water.

"i love you, mark." donghyuck whispers into the older's hair, pulling the covers over them. "so much."

mark sighs contently and curls up in his boyfriend's warm embrace.

"i love you too, hyuckie."

mark's day wasn't terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
